


After The Show - A Skephalo Fanfiction

by skephalophobic



Category: Badboyhalo, HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: M/M, Skephalo, happytwt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skephalophobic/pseuds/skephalophobic
Summary: This is a fanfic about the Skeppy Love Or Host, featuring BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and some others !
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that nothing in this fic is canon, and everything that happened on Skeppy's LOH is all a bit, this is all for fun and entertainment purposes. That being said, enjoy the fanfic :)

The clock hit midnight, Skeppy was so excited, he was about to talk to his bestfriend. He turned on his computer and called his best friend. He couldn't wait any longer, he just wanted to talk to him and tell him everything that had happened on his date. When suddenly, his friend didn't pick up the call. Skeppy tried calling him again, it also did not work. He spammed his messages. No answer. He just thought, "It's midnight, he could be sleeping." so he stopped trying and moved on. On the other side, Bad was awake. He wasn't feeling too well because of the recent events, but he tried hiding his emotions by tweeting out encouraging messages towards Skeppy and his new date. But, if he was awake, why didn't he answer his best friends calls or messages? Well, he was sad about Skeppy. Bad has had a crush on Skeppy for a few months and was planning on telling him, but then he got a Love or Host and it all went downhill from here. He wanted Skeppy, he needed to feel the touch of his arms going around his waist. He went on twitter for one last time that night, and then he fell asleep. The next day in the afternoon, Skeppy tried contacting Bad again. This time ot his surpise, he answered. "Hello? Bad?", "Yes Skeppy." the older replied. "Did anything happen last night?" "No." "I was wondering why you didn't answer my calls, or messages." "I'm sorry I was busy." "It's okay," the younger replied. "I missed you." Bad smiled and replied, "I missed you too, Skeppy." They chatted for a while, until Skeppy noticed something off about Bad, he was quieter, and he seemed off. "Darryl.", "Skeppy?", "Are you okay? like actually." Bad sighs, thinking about how he could tell Skeppy about his crush on him without ruining their friendship. "Zak, listen, I have a crush on you." Skeppy gasped. He thought he didn't hear Bad well so he asked, "I-I'm sorry what was that?" Bad thought he could get away with it so he replied, "Oh, nothing." He was feeling a little bit hurt, but he didn't want to get rejected by his best friend. "Okay then, if you say so you muffin." Bad chuckled, He knew it wasn't gonna be long until he could tell his best friend about his crush. But then, what would their friendship be?


	2. After The Show

It was finally the day, the day Bad could confess his love to Skeppy. There was just one little problem. He wasn't actually ready. He figured he could call him and ask him some questions before telling him. " skeppy? are you available for a call? " He sent the message. " yeah sure. " Skeppy replied. Bad called.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bad!"  
"Skeppy."  
"Yes Bad?"  
"I have a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a crush on someone? like a serious crush."  
"Uh, not really no."  
"Oh..."  
Bad suddenly didn't feel good, he felt like he needed to leave Skeppy alone.  
"I just wanted to ask that."  
"Oh okay. Why tho?"  
"Uh, no reason."  
Bad hung up on Skeppy, leaving him clueless.  
"Huh, weird." Skeppy thought.  
Bad shut down his computer, next he shut down all his monitors. He didn't wanna be there anymore, not in that moment, not in any moment.  
"Maybe I should, leave him alone." Bad thought.  
"Yeah, I'll do that."  
Bad went to bed, thinking about Skeppy and how they could be holding hands.  
Meanwhile with Skeppy, he was thinking about what could be going on with his best friend, he's been acting very weird. And why did he ask him if he had a crush on anyone?  
.  
..  
...  
"Wait." Skeppy thought.  
"Last night he said he had a crush on me."  
"And then he acted like he didn't say anything."  
"Could that be why he's acting like this?"  
"I guess I could try and call him."  
Skeppy called him. He picked up.  
"Bad?"  
"Yes??"  
"Are you sleeping?"  
"I was trying to.."  
"I'm sorry to bother, but I have a question. It's very important."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you- Do you like me?"  
Bad went silent. He didn't know what to reply.  
Bad sighed.  
"Yes."  
Skeppy and Bad both went silent.  
"I'll just- go."  
Bad leaves the call.  
He felt horrible, he didn't want his best friend to stop being friends with him because of his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
